


What Did You Do To My Body?!

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [93]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Multi, misrepresentation Of Loki’s powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Ok there's a battle against Loki and Peter is the one who takes Loki down and in retaliation to this Loki turns Peter into a woman and Peter now penny pulls out the biggest dildo Tony has ever seen from no where webs it to the crotch of the spidey-suit and has her way with the god then Penny webs Loki to a chair and he's forced to watch penny and Tony fuck each other mercilessly Thor collects Loki who now has a fear of spiders





	What Did You Do To My Body?!

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: noncon/dubcon. Gender transformation as a weapon.... extremely incorrect and stupid rules of Loki’s powers to make this work.

Peter breathes heavily, webbing the God’s arms together. “Holy crap, you’re annoying.”

“Annoying? How am I annoying?!” Look asks, obviously offended. Peter thinks he looks like a slightly miffed cat.

“All that magic and stuff. It’s cool and all, but it’s really annoying to fight against! I had to use my Peter Tingle to know if you were the real you.” Peter complains. He goes over to Tony’s couch, blushing as he opens the drawer. He pulls out a pair of their handcuffs, and turns around.

Loki grows red slightly. “Oh yeah? I’ll show you annoying!” He snaps his fingers and Peter cocks his head to the side. He gasps when he suddenly grows a pair of tits, and his dick—oh no! His dick isn’t there anymore it’s- it’s-

He gasps loudly, as his now huge tits break the suit fabric. His ass does much the same, his hips growing curvier and-and- “What the hell did you do to me?!” Peter squeaks. He gasps loudly as his voice is so much higher now.

Tony flies in through the broken window and stops, eyes wide. “What… what?”

Peter turns, wanting to strip out of his torn suit. He can’t, not yet. He keeps the mask on, of course. “He turned me into a girl!” He cries.

Tony lets his suit recede, licking his lips. “I mean… he did a good job at least. You’re gorgeous, Peter.”

Peter makes a face beneath the mask. “I’m a boy! I don’t want to look like this!” He turns back to Loki. “Fix me! Turn me back!”

Loki snickers. “If you have sex with me looking like that, I’ll turn you back.” He promises.

Peter, now outraged, goes back to the drawer he got the handcuffs from, and slams it open. He pulls out a box, and opens it quickly. Inside is-

“Oh my god Peter, when did you order that? That is—that is _the_ biggest dildo I’ve ever seen!” Tony says, eyes wide.

Peter smirks, using his webshooters to stick the dildo to his crotch area. He smirks at Loki. “You want me to fuck you? Fine.”

Loki pales, starting to struggle. “N-no, I meant—I meant with your pussy, not—“

“Gimme my real body back!” Peter says, stroking the dildo as he covers it with lube.

Loki shakes his head. “I said the conditions are to have sex with me. I can’t undo it until you have sex with me. Please, please just use your pussy, I don’t-“

Peter growls, tearing the God’s clothes off. “You wanted me to fuck you, and that’s what I’m gonna do!” He lines the dildo up.

Loki cries out, whimpering. “Please no, please- Ow!” Loki’s cries as the dildo enters him, clenching his eyes shut and shaking his head.

Tony walks over, grabbing Peter’s ass and squeezing. “Fuck him real good. This is what he gets for what he tried to do to you.”

Peter hums happily and starts to fuck Loki hard and fast, watching the bulge in the God’s stomach. “Puny god.” He presses on the head of the dildo.

Loki sobs, throwing his head back in pain. “No, no.” He whispers uselessly.

Peter smirks and fucks him faster, moaning as Tony’s fingers slip inside him from behind. “Oh, that feels so good!”

Peter fucks Loki until the god passes out, and Tony makes Peter cum. He ties the god to a chair with the webs, and takes off the rest of the suit.

Tony hums and pulls Peter with him to the couch, pulling his pussy down into his rock hard erection.

Peter moans and rides Tony until the god wakes again, and he squirts on Tony’s cock. He pulls off, smiling at Loki. “My body?” He asks.

Loki whimpers and snaps his fingers, and Peter sighs happily as he’s back to normal.

Just in time for Thor to fly through the window. He frowns. “What did you do to my brother?”

Tony stands, stretching. God, that was a lot of orgasms. “Nothing he wasn’t willing to do to my baby boy.”

Thor glares at Loki. “We’ve talked about this…”

Loki sniffles. “Well, I learned my lesson.” He pouts.

Thor takes Loki away, who is never going to trick anyone into sex ever again, and is also staying very far away from spiders.


End file.
